It All Started with the Girl Stained in Red
by Fairdiane
Summary: Blossom was kidnapped at the age of fifteen. The next thing you know, the world faces an invasion for Pete's sakes. A decade later, most of humanity has become enslaved by said aliens. Now, isn't that a little bit of coincidence, don't you think? Inspired by Water Fairy a.k.a Mitzu.
1. Chapter 1

Notes are at the end of the chapter.

Updated: 7/13/2019

* * *

Trapped in a seemingly standstill-world, a child is trapped in a world where's she's nothing, but a flightless bird with clipped wings. Her white straight-jacket tightly bounded her arms across her chest with her ankles encased in the strongest metal. With that, the chains restrained her body, but the child's soul is free to wander. Every day, she dreams of a place that's warm and bright, where laughter is a commodity and silence is an oddity. She dreams of a fairytale, hoping that it'll come true.

Before the child's life was dictated by the monsters that thirsted for the powers of her abnormality, the girl lived a regular life. She had a family, who'd loved and cared for her. A father that constantly doted upon her, treating her like she's a princess. _Though he still had her to clean her room and do her chores, of course_. A pair of sisters, who'd always provide a sense of comfort and familiarity; who'd remind the child of home. Her family, they're everything to her. And, the girl would protect them from the monsters. As long that man, the person responsible for her _decade-worth_ of captivity is still interested in her, then her sisters won't become his primary focus. If she plays the role of Jerry, he'll be Tom, And, in the television show, Tom doesn't lose the interest of Jerry.

Today is a regular day for the caged bird. Every day, she follows a routine. When she's forced to regain consciousness, they'll drag her body to the training facility where she'll face off _her_ , the bane of the girl's existence, and her sisters. After the girl wins against the proclaimed devil's incantations, she's required to go through examinations. Her caretaker, Ms. Peccavi, will deal with her hygienics and intakes of daily vitamins. In the girl's opinion, that's the only part that she likes about her routine. While Ms. Peccavi is cold and distance, she's better than anyone else in this dystopia. She provides companionship with conversations on the simplest things, and for that, the girl is thankful. The day ends with the girl's unconscious body in her capsule, driving back to the palace where she'll stay for the entire day. Rarely, does that man visit when the child is conscious. Often, he'll come when she's in deep slumber, intoxicated by the drugs in her system.

 _How does the child know of this visit?_

Because, after that man visits, the child will find a black eye and a sprained ankle in her wakes.

 _Coward._

Currently, the capsule is being driven back to the palace gate. As usual, the child is asleep with the soldiers awake, driving the inconspicuous vehicle with ease of calmness; they've been the designated drivers for the girl since her arrival in _that_ man's arm. Both men could recollect that memory when their supreme leader returned to their ship, a crazed smile painted over his lips and eyes that sparked of triumph. In his arm, the people found a child, their king's prize for defeating one of the planet's protectors. That victory wouldn't be the last of their king. Easily, his people, the Avaritiasitis, conquered this world, Earth. With all of Earthling's guardians pathetically slaughtered and plastered on his walls, nothing could stop the king, Amare of Avaritiasitis. Yes, the Earthlings still lived, but they've shrunk to a minuscule state that's incomparable to Amare's interest. These creatures can survive while his people _thrive_.

And, it all started with the child in red.

The soldier yawned, stretching his stocky limbs. "My friend, I am tired. Will we rest soon," the soldier asked.

His companion sighed, he gave an expression that displayed annoyance toward the soldier's question. "If we rest, Leader Amare will have our heads."

The soldier slammed his hands into this answer, yelling "lies! Lord Amare doesn't visit the child until later the night. Besides, I am your commander so you must obey!"

"Fine, commander."

"Good. Besides everything will be alright, we've done this mission for nearly eight years. The Earthling are fools, their routes never intercept ours," the soldier heartily chuckled, his hand harshly slapped his companion's back- because of this, the Avaritiasitis choked on his spit.

Oh, Mr. Soldier, don't you know? Repetitions in life is a bore, besides; it's better to have some varieties in your life.

 _Keeps it more exciting, no?_

* * *

In a couple of miles away with the distances shortening every minute, a battle between the Avaritiatsitises and the Homo sapiens are coming closer to the resting place.

"Damn it, soldiers get your ass in gear," their commander, Brat, loudly screeched. Her eyes sparkled with annoyance and rage, she's not losing to these losers- Brat wouldn't hear the end of it from her sisters. "You better hope that we won't lose! We're going to have a bloodbath, and hopefully; it won't be _your_ blood."

With the obvious threat voiced, the Avaritiatsitises army was determined and desperate to win.

On the Homo sapiens's side, so far; it seems they'll have a better chance of victory, however. Roughly throwing the aliens off his soldier, Butch, their colonel, yelled, "push 'em back! Keep attacking!" Sending an onslaughter of punches at Brat, Butch was barely exhausted. Brat, while she shouldn't be fought without caution, didn't have the same endurance level as Butch. _She'll tire out and we'll have this territory when they'll retreat."_

"Shut up, Fuckboy! You're _like_ going to lose, Hold still while I aim for your face," Brat yelled, projecting a sonic screech at the man.

Butch dodged the screech, quickly sending a green plasma beam afterward. "When do you ever _ask_ someone to hold still while aiming for their face?"

" _Did you call me ugly! That's it, I'm going to rip your throat out!"_

 _The fuck, when did I call you ugly? Both Bubbles and you need to have that ten-feet pole removed from your asses._

* * *

"My friend did you hear that," the alien soldier asked urgently, shaking his comrade awake.

"Friend, I hear nothing. Maybe-"

 _"Did you call me ugly! Bastard, I'm going to rip your throat out!"_

Both aliens snapped their head toward the direction of that outcry. The men paled at the realization of whose voice it was.

 _"My Amare, it's Brat!"_

The soldiers rushed to clean their area, quickly consuming their food. The pair of Avaritiatsitis had to hurry before Brat's arrival; she'll have their head when she discovers what's in the vehicle. There's one thing that Brat doesn't need to see, and it's the _thing_ that they're shipping to the palace.

"Hurry, let's get in the vehicle before-"

However, when they're a _millisecond_ away from getting into the vehicle, a _beaming_ swirl of blue and green clashes against the side of the vehicle. Easily, the truck tipped over the cliff into oblivious darkness. The deathly pale soldiers watched as the ship slowly disappeared from their sights. When the pair heard the heavy impact of the vehicle slamming into the Earth's crust, their souls wept for the vicious strikes they'd receive.

"My Friend, I think we're-"

 _"Shit, Amare is going to kill us!"_

* * *

As the vehicle rolled down the hill, within the capsule was a startled child, who desperately clung her breathing mask for survival- is encased in a homogeneous, liquid substance without any source of air, a tube that's carrying in endless oxygen is helpful. The girl whimpered as the vehicle was stricken with a harsh blow, yelping in pain when her body slammed against the glass. Mentally, she prayed that her impending death won't hurt.

 _I'm sorry Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup._

The car does another twist, carrying the girl into an upside-down spiral that seems neverending; she loses her oxygen mask.

 _I guess that I won't be able to see you guys again._

The girl desperately lunged for her mask, before gravity pushes her against the glass's surface; away from the seemingly far-away mask.

 _I love you._

Having the wind knocked out of her, the girl's hands grasped her neck and mouth in the hope she'll be able to breathe. As her vision blurred into a mosaic sight and her body became the weight of lead; the girl succumbs to a world where the day is non-existent and the night is constant.

 _Please don't forget me._

 _Blossom Utonium_

* * *

Daisy Keane is five-years-old, and she's an adventurer. The girl dreams of a world where there are endless mysteries for her to discover, exploring her city, Townsville, for its hidden stories. Her mother told her to stay close, "never too far from Pokey Oaks Elementary School," her mother warned. As long as she's able to see the elementary school or Ms. Buttercup's home, she'll be alright. Daisy knows that Ms. Buttercup will come to her rescue because she always does. Ms. Buttercup, in her opinion, is a hero and she'll save the day.

Climbing the rock, she perched herself on the top of the giant boulder. With her binocular at hand, Daisy searched for anything that'll strike her curiosity. Her blue eyes widen when she finds something amiss in her daily patrol. Usually, in this area, it's always a clear view of the entire neighborhood. However, currently, there's something blocking her sight of Ms. Jame's destroyed home

 _It's a giant, black sphere._

Quickly, Daisy pushed her binocular back into her bag and jumped off the boulder. Because of her short limbs, it takes a while for her arrival. When Daisy reached her destination, she gasped for air. Daisy rested her arm against the sphere, using the sphere as support.

 _A smooth texture, Daisy noted in her notebook._

Daisy looked around the sphere, wondering if there are _clues_ to what's in the mysterious orb. Daisy's hands explored when she suddenly heard a sharp noise coming underneath her hand. Because of her curious nature, Daisy applied more pressure to the spot until she hears the sound of shattered glass.

Daisy's hand is consumed by the glass, dragging her body into the orb. The child squealed when she's splashed with something green and slimy.

The sphere's surface is shattered, leaving nothing but pieces of shard as its remainder. In the sphere, instead of greeting with a kiss of the hard, Glass surface- Daisy's body is comfortably rested on something warm and soft. Opening her eyes, Daisy becomes a deer in headlights at this discovery.

In front of her, lay an unconscious girl. She had long, pretty orange hair; it's incredibly shiny. She's extremely pale, either because of her parents or she barely gets any daylight sun. She's older than Daisy but looks younger than Ms. Buttercup. Fortunately, she's going to be easy to carry; Daisy has carried a sack of flour that's heavier than her! Quickly, Daisy's hands searched for the emergency blanket, bringing it out to put on the poor girl; she must be cold!

Heaving the girl onto her back, Daisy begins her journey back to her mother.

Hopefully, her mother will have Ms. Buttercup over for dinner tonight.

* * *

This is an inspiration of Storm by Water Fairy a.k.a Mizu, full credit goes to her. I don't own Powerpuff Girls, it's created by Craig McCracken.

Review and Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited on 7/12/2019

Good news, it's a longer chapter now! I'm back and its summer break so hopefully there will be more updates soon!

* * *

The smell of dried apricots and cinnamon were the first clue.

When Blossom Utonium opened her eyes, she discovered herself in a warm bed snuggled underneath thick blankets. Blossoms took notice of the toys scattered on the floor and the baby pictures posted on the walls. _A_ _mother, perhaps?_ On the shelves, there's an entire collection of William Shakespeare tightly stacked against one another. Pieces of literature by well-known writers such as Jane Austins and Frances Hodgson Burnett were scattered throughout the shelves. Raising a delicate brow, _a_ _n avid reader of the classics possibly?_

Rising from the bed, Blossom discovered the bandages wrapped around her midsection. Blossom winced at the sharp pain in her side, forcing herself to lower back on the pillow to ease the ache. Raising her right arm, she noticed the familiar wrappings from her wrist to elbow. While Blossom was relieved to find it still present, the clumsy strip of fabric was starting to unravel itself.

 _"My abomination, don't conceal the beast that's meant to be. Let the monster thrive, and it'll consume the world into a new."_

Shivering, Blossom quickly tightened the bandages and securely tucked in the leftovers. _M_ _onsters can't thrive if they're bound in their confinement._

 _This time, Amare, I have control._

Deep in her thoughts, Blossom barely caught the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom's only entrance. When the door opened, Blossom raised her head to meet the gaze of the newcomer. Like roses drowning in the warm comfort of the sea's embrace, Blossom felt an _overwhelming_ sense of warmth at the sight.

"Ms. Keane," Blossom whispered with a quake. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape, Blossom could barely breathe at the _familiar_ presence of her pre-school teacher. When Blossom is pulled into the woman's embrace, the waterwork did _not_ falter on either party.

"Oh. Hello Blossom," Ms. Keane said with a soft smile. "My, you haven't seemed to age a bit, have you? You still look the same as you when I last saw you."

Hearing those words, Blossom gave a hearty laugh. "Ms. Keane, I can say the _same_ for you." Blossom raised her head to meet the teary eyes of her mentor, "I can _barely_ see the greys in your hair, Ms. Keane. You look _fantastic_ as always, " Blossom complimented with a smile.

Ms. Keane softly chuckled at the flattery. "Oh, Blossom, you've _really_ haven't changed." Her voice spoke of only affection and warmth towards her student. "Still that smooth talker aren't you? You've always been good with your words."

Blossom giggled."I had to be! Remember? I'm the oldest out of my siblings! To reach _any_ agreement or compromise with Buttercup, you _need_ to have a silver-tongue."

They laughed at the jest. Both women have experienced being on the receiving-end of Buttercup's wrath. Her second youngest sister was known for her stubbornest and never back down from _any_ challenge without a good fight.

 _I wonder how the girls and the professor are doing? It's been nearly a decade since I've seen them,_ Blossom thought bitterly.

"Ms. Keane, how are the girls and the professor doing," Blossom asked.

Ms. Keane responded with a smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "The girls and the professor are doing well considering the circumstances," Ms. Keane sighed, "they're doing well."

Ms. Keane smoothed a wisp of hair away from her eyes and gently cupped Blossom's cheeks. "So, don't worry _too_ much," Ms. Keane sternly warned her student. She knew that Blossom has a tendency to worry. Besides, that's what makes Blossom _Blossom._

"Blossom", Ms. Keane reassured, "we have all the time that we need for you to have a nice bath, a warm meal, and an update on _everything."_ Gently knocking some sense into the girl's noggin, Ms. Keane knew the next words would make Blossom understand. "You're safe in my arms, you _know_ that Blossom. Our girl came back to us, and I'll be damn before you're viciously torn away from us again."

Blossom smiled."Ms. Keane, you don't know how _long_ I've wanted to hear those words."

Blossom was _safe._ Not only that, the young woman was _free_. The people in the palace harmed her, but they didn't _destroy_ her. There are scars and bruises that aren't _just_ physical. However, Blossom prospered against all the odds.

* * *

 _My dream is simple. Even if it is just a moment, I want to see my family again._

 _I want to see my younger sisters all grown-up._

 _I want to see Bubbles with an assertiveness that'll have the villains quivering in fright._

 _I want to see Buttercup with self-control that'll demolish all those doubts that people had towards her, myself included._

 _I want to make that dream come true, even if that wish seems impossible._

 _However, I know that they are waiting for me, and I'm going to try **very hard**_ _to make that wish to become possible._

 _So, wait for me._

At this newfound hope for salvation against this dystopia, Blossom rejoiced.

* * *

The bathroom was spacious with the white tiles complementing the beige painted-walls that surrounded her. In the bathtub, Blossom found herself soaked to the bone with a fragrance of apples. The child shivered as the water is dumped on her head, curling into herself to retain heat.

Seeing this display, Ms. Keane chuckled. She rinsed the fragranced shampoo off Blossom's hair, covering the girl's eyes when she poured the clean water.

"Warmth is a luxury," Ms. Keane stated, her mind seems to drift. "In this part of town, the water is used for bathing, washing, and keeping hydrated. Our source of water is from the rainwater that is collected in the secured barrels and wells. Barely anyone heats their water unless they're cooking or drinking it. In this era, everyone's time must be used wisely. Because of that, maximum efficiency is the key to success." When Blossom's hair is free of the soap and bubbles, Ms. Keane gently rubbed it with a small towel.

 _It would be easier if I didn't have long hair. My hair requires too much maintenance and supplies in its current state._

Realizing that, Blossom made a decision. The young woman turned her body to meet the gaze of her teacher. "Ms. Keane, I'd like to cut my hair. Having my hair at this length is quite impractical, don't you think?"

Ms. Keane looked at her former student in surprise. "Blossom, you've _always_ had long hair," Ms. Keane responded with her words drawn slowly and firmly. Let it be said that Ms. Keane has _never_ seen Blossom without a hair that could rival against the _seventy-feet_ of golden-locks that belongs to the fairy-tale princess, Rapunzel for God's sake! _Blossom without long hair by choice,_ Ms. Keane thought, _I thought I'd never see that day come._

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I know, _however_ ; everything will be more efficient if I don't have "daily maintenance hair" on my routine," Blossom dryly stated. She gestured to her hair that seemed to stretch for _miles_ as emphasizes.

Ms. Keane huffed. She gave the girl's wishes. "If you're determined to follow this decision, then I'll support you. How much? Perhaps, waist-length?"

"I was thinking of more like _shoulder-length._ "

Ms. Keane's eyes widened to saucers. "Blossom, that's shorter than _Buttercup_ 's hair," Ms. Keane cried in utter fright and disbelief.

Blossom smiled. "Onward we go, Ms. Keane. Now, _off with the hair!_ "

* * *

Standing on the balls of her feet, Daisy stared at the teenager in wonderment. Back from another adventure, Daisy discovered Ms. Blossom in their kitchen, sipping from a mug. Because she smelled a mild fragrance of bergamot, Daisy theorizes it's Earl Grey. The young adventurer was ready for anything with her pencil, notebook, and peanut-butter sandwich at hand. She'd finally have a chance to ask all of her questions that's been nagging _all_ day.

After a few hours ago, Ms. Keane disappeared for an errand. To keep Blossom company was a hyperactive five-year-old child known as Daisy Elinor Keane, an _adventure extraordinaire_ as many of Daisy's friends call her. In many ways, Daisy looked like the carbon-copy of her mother with the exception of the hair styled in pigtails and the freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. _Such big eyes are full of_ wonder, Blossom noticed as she quietly sipped her tea.

With a soft hoodie that engulfed most of her frame and a companion to keep company, Blossom was extremely comfortable. She wore black yoga pants that sleeves were rolled and some of the fabrics were pinched to fit her small frame. With the foreign brushes against her shoulders, the hair's length was the only oddity to Blossom. The young woman couldn't stop her fingertips from touching the end of her strands.

"Ms. Blossom, how are you still _so_ young? My mother said that you're older than _Ms. Buttercup_! From one of my textbooks, it stated that Vitamin A helps you look younger because it's _really_ healthy for the skin, right? So, could the sphere contain a large quantity of vitamin A?

Blossom smiled at the girl's many questions. "Possibly," Blossom responded, setting her cup on the dinner table. "It's an interesting hypothesis you've come to," Blossom pondered, before placing her own questions on the table. "Do you think the _temperature_ could've affected it as well? Could there be a downside to having too _much_ of Vitamin A?"

 _"Let children's imagination free, and they'll begin to create."_

Daisy nodded, vigorously jolting the notes on her pad. "True, from my studies, there's nothing on Earth that's able to stop the aging process _this_ efficiently. It's possible that the substance had _frozen_ your body so you'd stay fifteen-years-old. Like in one of my mother's stories, the caveman was frozen in ice for _centuries_ , but he still survived! However, there's a possibility that you're still aging, it's just that you don't _look_ like it! If the professor examines your blood, the results might state that you're twenty-five-years-old instead! What if the substance was cold enough that your body stopped the external functions, but not the internal parts! That's so-"

 _Shit!_

However, before Daisy could finish her sentence, Blossom quickly grabbed the girl's wrist to pull Daisy behind her.

 _Someone is home, and it isn't Ms. Keane._

"Ms. Blossom," Daisy started, sensing the sudden uneasiness in the atmosphere, "what's-"

"Daisy, you must be quiet," Blossom hushed, "stay behind me."

Slowly nodding her head at the request, Daisy hid underneath Blossom's shadow. She tightly grasped the eldest's sweater with her small clammy hands, burying her face in Blossom's warmth

Blossom wrapped her fingers around the peanut-butter covered knife and a napkin. Quickly, she led the frightened girl from the dining room to the kitchen. Blossom gently pushed Daisy into the space behind the fridge. "Don't make any sounds," Blossom breathed, handing the knife to Daisy," keep a strong grip on the knife. Press the napkin tightly against your nose and lips. Close your eyes. _Don't_ open them and _don't_ let go. "

"Ms. Blossom, what's going on," Daisy wallowed in fright, "who's coming?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Blossom admitted. "But, trust me, _you_ will be fine."

Blossom quickly hushed the child to keep silent as she dashed to hide behind the kitchen's cabinets.

 _If it isn't their target, they won't pay any attention to it._ _Not only that, but my scent will overpower any other smell as well._ Blossom readied herself with her knees bent and body lower to the ground, guaranteeing her success on her sneak attack. _In conclusion,_ _Daisy_ _will be safe from their slimy reaches._

With her sensitive ears, Blossom heard the heavy steps coming her way. _Usually, their steps sound nearly silent. Must be a group of new soldiers that are fresh from the academy for them to make that kind of noise. Guess Berserks going to have **Hell**_ _with training them out of that bad habit of theirs. They sound like elephants for Pete's sake!_

Unraveling the wrapping secured on her wrist, a trail of blood streamed against her arm. Blossom scrunched her nose at the putrid smell of the sharp stench.

 _I was reunited with Ms. Keane, met her daughter, and learned about the world outside the Palace gates. Also, I got a free haircut too!_ With a deep breath, Blossom opened her eyes to reunited with a world of encased by red. _All in all, today was the best day I've had in years._

When the door _slammed_ open, Blossom did the only thing that could do.

She charged into the storm.

" _Leader girl_ , you've got some hell of explaining to do!"

Enraging, electrifying _green_.

* * *

Inspired by Water Fairy a.k.a Mizu. I loved her dystopian concept and my favorite character is Blossom.

To Charlotte and Cookies, DaringDinkyDo, and Ruby Killer, I'd like to send my appreciations for following this story! Thank you!

The RowdyRuff Boys will come into the fanfiction later on in the story. If anyone has ideas for pairings, I'd love to hear them because I'm kind of stump.

Reviews are well-loved here! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Leader girl, you've got some _h_ _ell_ of explaining to!"

Blossom immediately halted in her movement. "Buttercup," Blossom exclaimed. Her eyes widened at her second youngest sister's entrance.

"Wow, I feel _so_ welcomed," Buttercup stated, her sarcasm could be heard miles away, "thanks, Blossom." Her nose scrunched at the harsh scent, "what the hell is that smell? My nose is literally _burning_ from just a whiff." Buttercup immediately cupped her nose and mouth to block the smell.

 _Shit,_ Blossom realized, snapping her head to look at her right wrist. Her nose and body were too familiar with the stench to be affected by it. Quickly, Blossom crouched down to hastily tie the wrapping for the injury. She didn't want anyone to see her injury _just_ yet. Luckily, Buttercup was busy turning on the fan and opening the window to focus on what Blossom was doing. Soon after Buttercup came in, Ms. Keane immediately rushes into the dining room. Blossom could hear the quiet panting of her teacher. _she must have_ **_ran_** _when she heard the noise,_ Blossom noticed as she tucked the leftovers in. _Thankfully, it seems that her attention is focused on the whereabouts and the conditions of her daughter._

No one noticed the burnt specks on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Where's Daisy," Ms. Keane asked urgently.

"Behind the refrigerator, "Blossom responded. "I heard heavy steps that didn't match yours so I got worried. She's alright."

Ms. Keane rushed to the hiding spot, immediately greeted with her daughter's terrified expression. "Daisy," Ms. Keane cried. Immediately, the Mother's arm encircles her child's shaking body.

Daisy popped her eyes opened and stopped trembling when she was in her mother's embrace. "Mother," Daisy happily exclaimed, a bright smile replaced her frown as she returns her mother's hug. "Mother, why didn't you yell for us when you came back with Miss Buttercup?"

"Well," Ms. Keane started, "s _omeone_ was just too excited for me to tell you of our return." Ms. Keane turned her head to glare at Buttercup, who sheepishly scratches her head at the well-deserved scrutiny for scaring her daughter to death.

"Sorry, Daisy," Buttercup apologized. She walked toward the pair, resting her gloved hand on the girl's head to give a little ruffle. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Daisy smiled. "It's alright, Miss Buttercup!"

After making sure that the girl was alright, Buttercup turned her attentions to her oldest sister. "Now, as I said before," Buttercup began, walking towards Blossom. "You've got a _h_ _ell_ of explaining to do, leader girl."

Blossom raised her head to meet the intense gaze of her sister's. "Alright," Blossom sighed, "but it's going to _definitely_ take a while." Blossom looked over at the mother-daughter duo before her, her eyes softened at the sight. She immediately turned her focus back to Buttercup. "Could we have this discussion after dinner," Blossom asked.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at the request. Slowly, Buttercup nodded with a firm frown marred on her face. Never, did Buttercup breaks eye-contact with Blossom.

Blossom closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. For the first time, Blossom freed a smile onto her face for sister. "Thank you, Buttercup."

"It's no problem, leader girl," Buttercup reassured. With her expression and tone being flat, Buttercup became unreadable to Blossom. _I don't know if she's either pissed **or** elated at my appearance right now, _Blossom thoughted. _Maybe, I've truly been gone too_ _long_ , her smile faltered, _and my sisters have completely moved on after my disappearance._

Whack!

 _What the heck?_

"Buttercup," Blossom yelped, carefully cradling her abused skull as she stared at her sister in bewilderment. "Why the _heck_ did you hit me for?"

"Because you looked stupid," Buttercup stated bluntly.

Blossom squawked in outrage at the seemingly mindless attack.

"Leader girl, your brain was starting to think _too much,_ " Buttercup slowly explained, "to the point that you were starting to come up with some really _dumb_ ideas." Before given the chance to argue for her intelligence, Blossom found herself in the tight hold of her sister.

Again, Blossom could only squawk.

Buttercup smirked. "See, you were thinking too much! Now you can't make any sense, _can you?"_

Ms. Keane looked over at the girls. She smiled at the relentless teasing from the younger while her daughter giggled at the sight. "Buttercup, I think any _more_ teasing then Blossom might implode from embarrassment," Ms. Keane informed the taller girl.

Buttercup howled in laughter. "Alright, I'll stop. _For now."_

Blossom did _not_ like the mischevious tone in her sister's voice when she said that. "Ugh, _Buttercup."_

"Leader girl _,_ it's been too long since I've heard _that_ tone."

"Buttercup, I can't believe that I _still_ have to use that tone on you."

In a moment of silence. "touche, my sister. _Touche."_

Ms. Keane clapped her hands. "Alright, girls that's enough. Now, go help set-up the table for dinner!"

 _"Yes, Ms. Keane."_

Even if we're in a dystopia, _nobody disobeys Ms. Keane **or** her claps_

* * *

After washing and putting away the dishes, Blossom, Buttercup, and Ms. Keane were seated back onto their chairs at the dining table. Daisy had left a while ago after finishing her meal and was getting ready to go to bed. Currently, the girls were both enjoying a cup of herbal tea that Ms. Keane brought out for them. The dining room was silent with the exception of the tinkering of the teacups and quiet sips of the herbal tea.

When Buttercup heard the soft snores behind close-doors, she nodded to Ms. Keane. They wouldn't be having any eavesdropping tonight.

 _With that, they could finally get down to business._

"Alright," Ms. Keane began, "how about we start from the beginning?" Ms. Keane gently placed her hands over Blossom's, "do you want to give your side of the story? Blossom, you don't have to right now, you know that right? Remember, _only talk when you're ready_."

Blossom smiled at the warm gesture. She met the gaze of her teacher's. "Ms. Keane, I'll be fine," Blossom reassured to the older woman. Her bright eyes shift to the intense stare that her younger sister was giving her across the table. _She's waiting,_ _but how long will Buttercup wait for me? Already, she waited for nearly a decade._

Blossom sighed. "I was kidnapped by Amare," she abruptly revealed to Ms. Keane and Buttercup. Blossom noticed the many confused looks that she received with her disclosure. _See_ _ms like nobody knows the name behind the giant gates of the palace,_ Blossom thoughted idly. "You'd probably know him by his alias," Blossom stated, "the man, that kidnapped me ten years ago, is known as _the supreme king_."

 **Crack**

 _Oh no, I think I broke Buttercup._

"Buttercup," Ms. Keane shrieked at the small shards embedded in Buttercup's hand, "let go of that cup, _this instant!"_

 _And I think that Buttercup broke the teacup as well._

"I'm going to get the first-aid kit," Ms. Keane quickly told the girls, rushing to one of the upper cabinets in the kitchen.

"What," Buttercup screeched, slamming her hands against the table as she stood up. Her chair fell backward from the force. "Blossom, you were kidnapped and imprisoned by _that creep!_

 _"Buttercup,_ please, lower your voice. You do remember that Daisy is sleeping, right?"

"I will not calm down," Buttercup snarled, lowering her voice. "You were captured against your will, Blossom. Not only that, it's by that fucking bastard for God's sakes." Buttercup looked frustrated at her sister. " _Blossom,_ Bubbles and I were without our big sister for ten years!" Angrily smearing away the tears, Buttercup took a deep breath. "To know that man was behind _all of that,"_ Buttercup looked at her sister, eyes that _screamed_ of rage, "I promise you. _I'm going to end him."_

Ms. Keane whacked Buttercup with the first-aid kit. "Buttercup," Ms. Keane gave a pointed look at the said-culprit. "You can plot the death of the supreme king later. Let your sister _completely_ finish her story, _or else_. Now, give me your hand so I can take care of the wound."

Buttercup wrapped her abused skull, she reluctantly gave her hand to Ms. Keane. "Fine," Buttercup mumbled.

 _Always trust Ms. Keane to be able to calm any situation,_ Blossom thoughted to herself as she stared dumbfoundedly at the scene. Ms. Keane gestured for Blossom to continue with her story.

"So, I was _just_ finished with my classes at the university when it happened," Blossom recollected, the particular day _still_ clear in her memory. "He attacked me from behind, knocking me unconscious with a single blow." Blossom took another sip. "Amare was completely silent and had no presence at all," she stated, gently placing her cup onto the small plate

"Fucking coward," Buttercup growled. Her wound was carefully cleaned and bandaged.

"When I woke up, I found myself in the hands of the Avaritiastis and Amare," Blossom grimaced.

Blossom gestured to herself to emphasized. "I _am_ twenty-five years old. However, because of many genetic altering; my body has slowed its growth and development." Blossom furrowed her brows. "From what I remember, I was told that my body is eight-teen years old now."

"Jesus," Buttercup winced.

"That means that you'll age one year after approximately three years have passed," Ms. Keane concluded.

"Correct," Blossom confirmed, "the reasons why they haven't started slowing down the growth developments of the other girls is relatively simple. Berserk, Brat, and Brute were created differently than the girls and I. While we're all made with Chemical X, these girls were created with ingredients that were the complete opposite of ours."

"Meaning that they'll _probably_ react differently to the experiments that Blossom has had," Buttercup finished her sentence.

Blossom nodded. "In addition, my powers have changed as well."

Buttercup raised her brow. "Leader girl, what do you mean?"

 _Ah, I was waiting for that question._ Blossom sighed as she pushed herself to stand. "I think it's best if I just show you."

In the kitchen, Blossom checked through the cabinets. She remembered that Ms. Keane told her that many homes have this particular item due to the pollution in the air. When Blossom came back to the dining table, she was holding two respirator masks and gave them to the confused pair. "Put them on," Blossom told them and went back to her seat.

"Why the hell do we need to put these on", Buttercup grumbled, letting mask lightly smacked against the lower part of her face.

"Because," Blossom started, looking blankly at her younger sister. Blossom raised her right arm to be perpendicular to her almost empty cup. Her arm loomed over it. "As you know, one of my special ability is my ice manipulation ability also formally known as cryokinesis."

They slowly nodded.

Blossom slowly unraveled her wrappings around her right arm. "Did you know that in extremely cold temperature, your skin starts to burn after the long period spent in that condition?"

"Frostbite," Ms. Keane answered.

Blossom watched the blood leisurely dripped from her outreached wrist. "Yes, but here's the thing," Blossom drawled, lazily raising her head to meet the curious gaze of her companions. "What happens if a substance doesn't need that long-time-interval? What happens the substances just needs a _couple of seconds_ for contact for your body to become _completely brittle and burnt_ beyond repair?"

Directly underneath Blossom's wrist was complete devastation.

The porcelain was shattered and the shards were scorched to black.

The table had burnt holes that seemed to expand by the second.

 _"Well, Shit."_

"My point exactly, Buttercup."

* * *

Inspired by Water Fairy a.k.a Mizu and PowerPuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken.

I do not have a beta reader so there's going to be some rough edges in this and ALL of the future chapters.

Review and enjoy!

If you have any ideas that you'd like to put out there, I am all ears! Don't forget, I'm still indecisive about the pairings still so know that anything is possible!


End file.
